


Drafts in Notebooks

by Cookiezun



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, alex and raven didnt form the Black Crows, and Alex didnt become a mercenary, romance if u squint but idk, smol drabbles im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezun/pseuds/Cookiezun
Summary: Raven finds a black notebook on Alex's former desk. He flips through the pages until something catches his eye.





	

The organized notes give way to the last pages. It catches Raven’s attention seeing as his name was written in Alex’s neat flowing handwriting.

_Dear Raven,_

_I’ve heard you’ve gotten engaged to Seris. That’s good to hear. You two have always hit it off so_

The rest of the letter cuts off in chaos, crossed with black ink. Raven scans the next few lines of the page where another draft letter was written out. This time it seems more impersonal and distant. Raven traces his finger over the black, wondering what Alex felt as he wrote the words.

_Raven Cronwell,_

_It may seem queer that I’ve only reached out to you now. It’s been years after the academy after all. It’s just that news of your engagement with Seris have reached my ears and I would just like to congratulate you on_

The letter trails off with a small note written to the side. _Formal?_ Was what it said. Raven smiles a little sadly at the sight. He remembers the way Alex filled their books at the academy with little side notes and comments. Little additions and techniques written at the side. He turns the page over and sees a few more unfinished drafts, all about the same topic. The ones near the end were getting a little off topic though and Raven before long, finally finds the last one, written in a hurried scrawl. It contained no greeting, heading straight into the body.

_Hey. Remember those nights when I couldn’t sleep so I headed out the dorm and sneaked up the rooftop only to find you were up there as well? When the words on my beloved books started getting too blurry to read and you would notice, throwing me a look before reminding me that I should book an appointment with an optometrist? When you would commend me on a good job, finally getting a stance or movement that comes oh-so-easily to you right?_

_Yeah? Let’s go back to those days. To those days wherein the other was just an arm’s reach away and I could easily feel the warmth of your sun-kissed skin on my fingertips whenever I wanted. When no one could come between us. The soldier and the strategist._

_Back to when we were closest and I could still call you my friend._

_Let’s go back, Raven. I miss you dearly._

The bottom part was covered in long looping lines as if Alex somehow tried to cross everything out. It was unsuccessful though seeing as Raven could still read the entirety of it. Raven frowned. He imagined Alex saying those words to him. He’s never been one to show his emotions out in display.

_Let’s go back, Raven._

His chest seemed tighter.

Raven’s expression curled up more.

_Let’s go back to those days._

His friend, unable to call him the same, died without Raven even sparing him a thought. Alex Felford who didn’t look back once they’ve separated ways after graduating. Alex Felford who didn’t say goodbye twice before leaving. Alex Felford who hadn’t said hello once in the past six years. Alex Felford who still thought of the days when a younger Raven and a younger Alex used to hold hands.

Alex Felford who died protecting him behind his back.

Raven let out a soundless, bitter laugh, covering his face with a hand, the other holding the notebook in a tight white-knuckled grip. It was so typical of the other to hide things from him. To carry burdens all alone by himself, never asking for help.

But now it’s too late. Alex is dead and gone and it seems he’s taken all the various noblemen’s plots to rid Raven with him.

Raven shudders a deep breath before shutting the notebook close. His eyelids flutter down and it takes him a while before returning to investigate the room of his current case’s victim.

He musn’t think too much of it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
